


Tears Stream Down Your Face (I Will Try To Fix You)

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: Ray comforts Nora at night.





	Tears Stream Down Your Face (I Will Try To Fix You)

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid summary, good story. 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own DC's Legends of Tomorrow. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Ray woke up to the sound of crying; he turned over and felt Nora next to him. She didn’t react to his touch, assuming she was still asleep he lay back down to sleep. He was about to close his eyes when he heard another sob and physically felt Nora shake. 

“Nora?” He asked quietly. 

“Go to sleep, Ray.” She managed to get out.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

She scoffed. 

“What’s wrong? Oh just about a million things, Ray!” She cried.

“I’m a killer, my dad’s dead, my mom’s dead! I’m broken! I’m a bad person, Ray!” She said.

“You’re not that Nora anymore. You’ve changed.” Ray told her. 

“Yes, your parents are dead, and I’m sorry about it, but you’re not dead. You’re a survivor.” Ray said. 

Nora scoffed again. Ray looked at her with a pleading face and cuddled in closer to her.

“You’re sorry that Damien Darhk is dead?” Nora asked after a moment of silence.

“In a way, yes. He acted very noble in his last moments. All he wanted was for you to live, Nora.” Ray said.

“And I’m sorry I couldn’t save him and you.” Ray added, squeezing her tightly.

“As for you being broken, I don’t believe that at all.” Ray said after a bit.

“It’s true. I’m broken, Ray.” Nora spoke in a small voice. It reminded Ray of when he had taken her younger self to a coffee shop back when he and the team were trying to fix her possession problem.

“Well, then I will promise to try to fix you.” Ray promised.

Nora responded by pushing in closer to Ray and squeezing him tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
